


Gordon Gets Brown

by PoisonousHannur



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Political Fanfiction, UK Election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousHannur/pseuds/PoisonousHannur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were much an unlikely match, but in his mind, this made the relationship even more exciting."<br/>Gordon Brown manages to rush Nick Clegg away after a a mass debate, and have his way with his younger lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordon Gets Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sit and let me get involved in politics because I'll just make puns on names and end up sat in the college common room writing parodic political fanfiction to make my friends laugh. 
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this oh my god.

It was a dark night; the political debate had been a very long and hard ordeal for Gordon Brown – who was sitting in the wings, his chestnut brown eyes glaring holes into the young and gorgeous Nick Clegg’s face. Nick Clegg had had the complete upper hand in the debate; he used his charming charisma to shut down Milliband’s argument with a booming blow. This had led Gordon to realise that the debate wasn’t the only long and hard thing in his life right now.

As the politicians left the room, he watched one by one until his beloved sweetheart walked through the door. This was it, it was his chance. He swooped in on the young brunette and pushed him against the door, looking over the hallway to make sure that there were no more prying eyes of the press looming over his head. He pressed his palm softly against the younger politicians throbbing companion nestled within his black pressed pants.

“I’ve had an eye on you since your political beginnings. I really want to you to see my political endings.”

Nick couldn’t help but take in a sharp and rough gasp, tongue licking over his lips in anticipation. His mouth was dry but his cock was not. He allowed his hand to trace over Gordon’s already rock solid dong, grasping it in his palm and tugging it roughly. Gordon let a desperate whine and dragged Nick into a broom closet, the bang of the door echoing around the corridor where their encounter began.

It took a long time for their eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, but no time at all for each of the politicians to get to know each other’s bodies. They’d had a single other rendezvous, but that was a long time ago. That was at Nick’s home, where they were able to take their sweet time and learn how each other’s bodies worked in time with their own. This was much different. This was a rushed meeting, with quiet gasps and hard grips, the two men desperate for the lost touch of the other. Gordon pushed Nick against the door with a soft thump, the younger man’s shoulders aching from the sudden force. But at this point, Nick didn’t care at all. His lover’s hand had a firm hold of his crotch, and that was the only sensation that was going through his head at this point in time. With a fast movement of callused wrinkly fingers, Gordon managed to unzip the fly of a trembling Nick’s trousers, a smirk tugging at his aged face at the sight of the soft yellow of the Liberal’s briefs.

“Would you know” Mumbled a gruff voice, a Scottish lilt deepening the tone “Cameron wore blue… is this something you’ve discussed?” This small comment had the capability to send poor little Clegg’s brain into an angry frenzy. Sure, he had slept with other people since their last encounter (Namely his wife…) but he hadn’t slept with another _man_. He thought that he would have been Gordon’s special little secret, and he didn’t like the idea that he had another secret that he had previously been unaware of. But, soon enough this thought was whipped from Nick’s mind as he saw Gordon drop to his knees, tug down the yellow briefs and trace his rough pink tongue over his throbbing length. A loud gasp escaped Nick’s chapped lips. He knew he had missed this sensation. His wife’s tongue had never been able to draw out the same amounts of pleasure from his body. There was something about Gordon’s tongue. It was rough, yet soft, and he knew how to use it. With the feeling of Mr. Brown’s rough skin and the sandpaper quality of his tongue, he would have had half the mind to ask if he was a reptile. But at this moment, with his tongue on his cock and the large array of high-pitched whimpers that Nick was making, he was sure that Gordon Brown was 100% man. And an incredibly hot man at that.

Gordon continued to work his tongue, swirling it as he bobbed his head down. Nick grabbed a fistful of Gordon’s hair and let his head fall back against the door, tugging down on his cock. This caused a small smile to tug at the corners of Gordon’s lips, happily going as Nick directed him. Gordon had always known that he leaned towards being more dominant in the bedroom (or the broom closet, in this case), but he couldn’t help get off on the idea that he was making another man feel so good, especially his beloved Nick Clegg. They were much an unlikely match, but in his mind, this made the relationship even more exciting. Gordon gasped suddenly as he felt Nick’s huge cock reach the back of his throat. But he’d had enough practice at this and knew exactly what to do. He let out a soft grumbling moan around Nick, opening his throat and swallowing around him. This caused Nick to call out “G-Gordon!” and whimper. Gordon loved the sounds he was able to get out of Nick with just a small movement. But, he knew that he couldn’t carry on. As hot as this was, he’d come into the closet to get off, too. And well, Nick wasn’t too good with his hands or his mouth, so he didn’t want to ask for the favour to be returned. Mr. Brown knew what he wanted and was determined to get it.

And with that, Gordon pulled his lips from Nick’s cock. He sat and looked at it for a second, the tip shining an angry red, precome dripping from the slit. He bit his lip angrily, standing up and starting to undo his posh dress-pants, tugging down his underwear as he went.

“I don’t think you’ve got much room to judge a man in yellow briefs when you’re stood here in a red latex thong, Gordon” Nick chimed a dirty grin on his face, eyes dark and aroused. Gordon just rolled his eyes, ordering him to turn round. And Nick did, moving as he had done those many months ago in his own bedroom. But this time, this wasn’t his room and it wasn’t as intimate. But he couldn’t deny, he was ten times more aroused than he had been the first time. The fear of being caught kept his heart beating fast and his pulsating penis leaking like a faucet.

And just like that, Gordon removed the bottle of lubrication he’d kept in his pocket for a time like this, and rubbed it over his cock “You’re nice and prepared for this, aren’t you? Just like I asked?” Gordon asked, the sexy Scottish tone of his voice shooting sparks right to Nick’s dick.  
“Yes, of course” He mumbled, images of himself laid on his back, slick fingers working his entrance open, ready for Gordon to take him as soon as they were ready. And that’s what he did.

Gordon took a hold of Nick’s hips, pulling them forward before slamming his hard, wrinkly member into Clegg’s tight arsehole. Both of the men let out a loud noise as Gordon started thrusting hard into the Labour leader’s arse, pants tumbling from his lips. There was nothing that Nick could do but let out loud desperate noises as Gordon easily found the right angle to hit his sweet spot, sparks flying behind his eyelids. He pushed his hips back each time Brown’s hips came forward, hot sounds flying from his throat. This was almost all too much for Nick. This is the one thing he thought of when he was touching himself, or even having sex with his wife. He was so guilty of so many things, and this was at the top of his list. But at times like this, with the hot ex-PM pounding into him it was the least of his worries. He called out Gordon’s name with a rough voice, hoping to god that everyone had left the debate and was well out of the corridor. He could feel waves of pleasure crashing through his body, a familiar warm feeling gathering in his gut.

From behind, Gordon had a pleased and smug smile on his face, his grey hair flopping over his forehead. His eyes were blown wide with the feeling of tight, hot Nick pulsating around his angry cock. He licked his lips, leaning forward and wrapping his wrinkled fingers around Nick’s wet member, pumping his fist in rhythm with his thrusts. This caused Nick to let out an angry moan, head hitting the wood of the door. But he didn’t care. Gordon expertly twisted his wrist and squeezed Nick’s penis, thumbing the tip with each upstroke, smearing precome over the angry red tip. This was all Clegg could take.

“I’m-I’m going to come!” He gasped, only just managing to speak. Barley a second later, his hips bucked forward and he ejaculated hard, his load spurting out on the wooden door and all over Gordon’s hand. It didn’t take long for Gordon to follow, a few more thrusts and he was releasing his load into Nick’s tight arse with a heavy Scottish moan of his own.

Both of the politicians stood there, bodies still connected. Sweat dripped from their brows as they panted, wrapped up in the intimacy of the moment.

“I see you haven’t changed” Mumbled Gordon, a sly smile on his lips “Still the bitch that the media likes to make you out to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you and I'm sorry.  
> I'm going to hell


End file.
